Quitting Day
by thedolphin56
Summary: Squidward quits his job from working at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs finds Patrick to take place for Squidward. Squidward went to his house but Mr. Krabs found him.


"Ahrrrr!" Squidward groand and was thinking about going away from the Krusty Krab. "Where da ya think you're goin'?" Mr. Krabs asked curiosly. "Either home or Honolulu!" Squidward yelled at Mr. Krabs. "You could just…" SpongeBob tried to tell Squidward. "GET COOKIN'!" Mr. Krabs yelled at SpongeBob. "…Buy a hotel in Honolulu!" SpongeBob continued to tell Squidward. "SpongeBob, you got the idea!" Squidward cheered.

The next hour, Squidward ran out of the Krusty Krab. "Where did me Squid go?" Mr. Krabs yelled "Get back to work!". "Not for long…I quit!" Squidward yelled while he was walking. Slurp, Patrick was drinking his soda and said "Hey SpongeBob!". "Hey me Pat, take place for me Squid!" Mr. Krabs demanded Patrick. "Uhm, what do I do?" Patrick asked Mr. Krabs. "Pat, you have to be the cashier!" Mr. Krabs told Patrick. Patrick started the job.

A customer came, he asked "May I have a Krabby Patty?". "No." Patrick declared. "PAT! This customer is waiting for he order. COUNT THE BUCKS!" Mr. Krabs yelled out. "Excuse me!" The customer yelled out loud to Patrick! Then Patrick took a nap at the cashier and asked SpongeBob if he may have a Krabby Patty. "Patrick, that'll be $2.59" SpongeBob tried to tell Patrick. The customer paid Patrick (or maybe SpongeBob) three dollars and got 41 cents back. "Ay Caramba!" Mr. Krabs said "We're gonna get Squidward back here!"

Mr. Krabs knocked on Squidward's door. "Squid. Oh, Squid!" Mr. Krabs yelled out. "GET AWAY FROM MY HOME!" Squidward screamed with anger, but Mr. Krabs barged right in. Mr. Krabs checked Squidward's living room, and he is not in there. "I bet I figured where Squidward is" Mr. Krabs said. "GO AWAY!" Squidward screamed and is trying to force Mr. Krabs to get out of his house. Mr. Krabs climbed up stairs and entered Squidward's bedroom. "Ay, he's not sleeping, but where will he be?" Mr. Krabs wondered. And he entered Squidward's bathroom, and there he found Squidward.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Squidward screamed while he's in his bathtub. "Squidward! This ain't no time for bathing, it's time for work!" Mr. Krabs tried to remind Squidward. Squidward pushed Mr. Krabs out of Squidward's bathroom. "If you don't leave my house, I'll throw you out the window!" Squidward ordered Mr. Krabs out, but failed. Then Squidward got out of his bathroom peacefully (without Mr. Krabs). "I'm going away!" Squidward yelled.

Squidward walked 1,400 yards away from his house and found a Waterday Inn. The hotel was seven floors. "Hey, what's up?" the clerk asked. "A room, a room to get away from Mr. Krabs!" Squidward told the clerk. "Your room number is five twenty!" the clerk told Squidward and gave him the card to room 520. "Thank you miss!" Squidward told the clerk.

Squidward went on the elevator and pressed the "5" button. In seven second intervals, the elevator sensor changed from 1 to 2 to 3 to 4 to 5. Squidward got off at the fifth floor. Squidward made a clockwise 180 degrees to room 520. Squidward swipped the card to get into room 520. "What a lovely room. Did I forget to bring my clarinet when Mr. Krabs comes to get me to work?" Squidward asked himself.

Squidward started to unpack his stuff, and he didn't forget to bring his clarinet with him. RING! RING! The phone started to ring. "Room 520, how may I help you?" Squidward began to start the conversation. "Hey, I heard that you found a hotel, but not in Honolulu." SpongeBob started his end of the conversation. "Yeah, to get away from Mr. Krabs." Squidward spoke out. "Get outta ya hotel room and get ya butt into the Krusty Krab!" Mr. Krabs interupted SpongeBob. "Mr. Krabs, you ought to shut up! I am not going back to the Krusty Krab, even if you say so…good bye!" Squidward ordered Mr. Krabs and he hung up after him.

"We start with a newsflash!" The news anchor started "A squid, trying to runaway from the Krusty Krab because of anger!". "That must be me!" Squidward cheered. The news continued "I left to get away from Mr. Krabs, he found me in my bathroom, now I'm in a hotel room!" Squidward reported. "Hey Squidward…" SpongeBob came with some flowers. "Well thank you!" Squidward commented to SpongeBob.


End file.
